Damon Aaron Black Branson - TOME I - Les Années Poudlard
by LexyBlackBranson
Summary: Voici le premier tome de l'histoire de Damon Aaron Black Branson pendant ses années à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vivez la vie qu'a eu le fils de Sirius Black et Lexi Branson,et la vie d'un hybride (vampire et looup-garous) Je ne me fais pas corriger donc il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, moi c'est Damon, j'ai 21 ans depuis mes 6 ans je vis seul, pas de famille, peu d'amis sur qui je peux vraiment compter. Les gens ont peur de moi. Je les comprends à leur place j'aurai fait pareil. Je suis un sang pur mes deux parents était sorcier. Je vais raconter ma vie depuis mon arriver à Poudlard en 5e année scolaire. Vous allez apprendre tout mes secrets et ceux de ma famille. Au fait j'oubliais mon nom entier est Damon Aaron Black-Branson.


	2. Chapter 2

-Lundi, 1er Septembre-

J'arrivais un peu en retard à Poudlard, Remus Lupin m'attend à l'entrée et en me voyant me fait un regard noir

_ Non mais ta vu l'heure, la répartition doit être finis je pense !

_ Désoler problème de réveil.

On se dépêcha d'aller vers la grande salle. J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand Remus m'interpella

_ Essaye de ne pas te faire virée de Poudlard et de ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis

_ Les ennuis me trouvent ce n'est pas ma faute.

J'ouvris la porte facilement et avança la tête haute avec un sourire digne d'un aristocrate. J'avançai vers Dumbledore et il fit son discours de présentation.

_ Mes chers élèves et professeur, je souhaite vous présenter un nouvel élève qui entra directement en 5e année. Il a été jusque là scolarisé à Durmstrang. Minerva je vous laisse la suite.

_ Damon Aaron Black-Branson mettez le choixpeau qui va décider dans quelle maison vous serez affectez.

Je m'avançai vers le tabouret en balayant la salle du regard, tout le monde était déjà blanc comme linge à l'annonce de mon nom. Je mis le choixpeau sur ma tête et une discussion silencieuse eu lieu

_ Voyons ou vais-je te mettre ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?

_ Serpentard.

_ Pourquoi donc ce choix ?

_ Vert et Argenter = belle couleur / Rouge et Or = Sang mauvaise idée.

_ D'accord. Serpentard

Je m'avançai vers la table et m'installa seul au bout de celle-ci, aucun applaudissement appart ceux des professeurs.

-Après le repas-

Dumbledore vient me parler

_ Damon je t'ai aménagé un dortoir derrière le portrait du cheval noir aux yeux rouges dans le hall comme ça tu pourras sortir quand tu veux et faire ce que tu veux. Je te donne aussi cette carte qui te permet de rester toute la nuit dehors de ton dortoir.

_ Albus je ne sais pas quoi dire...

_ Alors dit merci

_ Merci alors c'est tellement fait pour moi

_ C'est normal, et petite précision, pour le sang dans ton dortoir je t'ai aménagé un sous sol avec un congélateur qui se rempli magiquement de bouteille et de poche. Et pour les pleines lunes je t'ai fait une salle aussi, je ne peux pas t'emmener à la cabane comme Remus.

_ Ho merci beaucoup vraiment, tu as tellement fait pour moi Albus comment je peux te remercier ?

_ Soit juste bon en cours et ça me suffira.

-Le jour suivant-

Je commence par 2 heures de potion avec les Gryffondor, une chance de faire chier Snape. He merde je suis en retard pour le première cours de l'année c'est réussi. J'essaye de rentrer discrètement...

_ Monsieur Black, je vous ai vu ! Ca fait 10 minutes que le cours à commencer ! Vous êtes comme votre père à vous croire tout permis ?!

_ Mai...

_ Ne répondez pas c'était rhétorique et allez vous assoir, pour ce retard j'enlève 2 points à Serpentard.

Les Serpentard me regardaient noir, mais moi je ne pensais qu'a ce qu'il m'avait dit, mon père toujours lui on ne peut pas me laissez gérer ça tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ! Je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne suis pas Sirius Black !

_ Monsieur Black on rêvasse ? Pouvez répéter ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Oui, que vous êtes un con qui me fait chier et que si vous parlez encore une fois de mon père, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, et je parle de votre père si ça me plait maintenant que je ne vous revois plus et passez voir le directeur tant que vous y êtes pour expliquer votre comportement.

_ Bien sur monsieur Snape

Je partis vite fait chez Albus, je rentrais sans toquer quand je vis qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Remus.

_ Ho désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, je reviendrai plus tard...

_ Non c'est bon reste, tu ne devrais pas être en potion à cette heure ci ?

_ C'est-à-dire que... Il ma cherché et j'ai foncé tête baisser dans ton piège.

_ Sirius c'est ça ?

_ Comme d'habitude...

_ Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?

_ Tu as dit mille fois mot pour mot « Arrête de prendre ses insultes sur ton père pour toi, tu n'y peux rien, vit ta vie et laisse ton passé être ton passé, vit le présent et rêve le futur »

_ Bonne mémoire, et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_ Le contraire...

_ Tu sais ce qui t'attend ?

_ Exclusion ?

_ Non quand même pas mais une punition, tu va écrire le chapitre de potion d'aujourd'hui 5x pour ton prochain cours de potion donc Jeudi. C'est bon pour toi ?

_ Bien sur Albus.

_ Allez va jouer dehors.

Je sortis dehors et je pris ma plus grande addiction, la clope, mmh un délice. Je me couchai sur l'herbe en fumant puis ça sonna et je vis Snape, je le suivais du regard et il me vis, moi et ma clope et fit un semi levé de sourcil puis continua son chemin. Quant a moi, j'éteignis ma clope et alla en cours de Métamorphose. Je m'assis au premier rang. On apprenait à métamorphoser un objet en un autre ensuite j'eus des cours classique, botanique et défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite vint le repas. Je m'assis et manger comme les autres quand une première année ce coupa et saigna. Je luttais de toute mes forces et regardait mon assiette pour pas qu'on voit mes yeux rouges... Le petit partit à l'infirmerie et moi je reprenais mon état normal. Albus était inquiet ça ce voyait. Je continuai à manger et parti directement après dans la cour, j'avais une heure de repos. Albus vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

_ Ta fait preuve de grand courage et de force pour lutter et je t'en remercie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, si tu veux tu peux ne pas aller en cours

_ Non je te remercie mais ça va aller, c'est juste que faut que je reste à l'air pour oublier l'odeur du sang. Tu peux retourner à tes occupation de directeur de vais bien.

_ J'espère, au fait ce n'est pas bien de fumer

_ Qui ta dit que... je... ?

_ Les tableaux me parlent tu sais. Bon je vais y aller, à te revoir Damon.

_ Au revoir Albus.

Suite au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus et moi devenons les meilleurs amis du monde cette année là, il redevenait un enfant très con et très indiscipliné en ma présence et moi je devenais plus calme et plus sérieux avec lui en cours. Cette année fut très calme, personne n'eut découvert mes secrets et personne ne m'embêter. La plupart d'entre eux avec peur, certain à cause de mon physique avantageux d'autre à cause de ma famille.

La 5e année comme vous le savez est l'année du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (B.U.S.E.) et je l'ai ai tous eu. Pour ma 6e année j'ai gardée tout les cours de l'année dernière et j'ai pris Astronomie et Etude des moldus (même si je sais tout sur eux).

Cette année, c'est l'arrivée de Monsieur Harry Potter, d'après Albus, il ne connaissait rien de notre monde avant, mais ca m'empêchera pas de le détester, il a détruit ma famille...

-1er Septembre-

Aujourd'hui la rentrée et la rencontre de Potter. J'ai hâte de pouvoir lui pourrir la vie. Je suis déjà à Poudlard, je n'aime pas le train donc je viens plus tôt. Je vois les élèves arriver je m'installe dans la Grande salle et j'attends. Les élèves prirent place, on n'attend plus que la répartition des 1er années, le temps passe vite, je les entends derrière la grande porte, la porte s'ouvre et tout les petits s'avancent je repère bien vite Potter et je fixa mon regard sur un blond, avec des airs aristocratique, un Malfoy, j'ai découvert il y a pas si longtemps qu'ils sont espions pour l'ordre du phœnix (dont je fait parti) et que Severus aussi. Apparemment, ils ont un masque comme Severus, l'air méchants, aristocratique et pas de pitié mais finalement en vrai, ils sont enfantins, cons, comme nous.

Revenons à nos moutons, je mis chaque tête sur un nom pour bien m'en souvenir et Draco passe, Serpentard j'en été sur, Potter est un gryffondor et ses amis aussi, bien sur c'était logique.

On manga et finis de manger en partant du grand hall je bouscula Potter.

_ Bah alors Potter on sait plus marcher ? La célébrité ta trop enflé tes chevilles ?

Son ami Weasley s'interposa

_ Dégage de là, on veut passer !

_ Weasley, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou t'aura à faire à moi, demandez aux plus grand pourquoi vous comprendrez.

Puis je partis et me rendais vers la cour ou je vis Draco avec Crabbe et Goyle ses gros balourds de garde du corps.

_ Bonjour Draco

Il se retourna pour me regardais de haut en bas.

_ Tu es ?

_ Damon Aaron Black-Branson

_ Enchanté, donc tu es un Black et un Serpentard.

_ Oui comme tu es un Malfoy et Serpentard

_ Comme toute ma famille. Bien sur.

_ Je sais. Je connais ta famille.

_ Bien. Je te présente Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

_ Bien. A ce que j'ai vu dans vos regards, vous avez des problèmes avec Potter.

_ Bien sur, ce Potter qui ce croit tout permis et qui à la grosse tête pour qui il se prend. Sans compter qu'il a en amis un Weasley et je pense le pire et une sang-de-bourbe.

_ Mauvais choix, il ne sait pas choisir ses amis.

_ Toi non plus tu n'a pas l'air de l'aimer.

_ Je le haï depuis le jour ou il est née même s'il n'était pas une star.

_ On le pourri c'est ça ?

_ Parfaitement, bref je te laisse minus.

Je partis vers Severus qui nous regardait depuis l'autre coté de la cour.

_ Pas bien d'observer comme ça.

_ Pas bien de faire des pactes avec Malfoy

_ Si c'est pour la bonne cause, si

_ Quelle est la bonne cause ?

_ Catégorie célébrité, à un éclair sur le front, a éliminer Voldemort et son nom de famille commence par Pot et fini par Ter

_ Potter, sérieusement ?

_ Oui

_ Vengeance personnel ou familial ?

_ C'est la même chose. U_u

_ Je sais c'est pour ça que je te fais choisir.

_ Personnel

_ Ne le faite pas se suicider non plus, on a encore besoin de lui.

_ T''inquiete pas pour ça. Tient le voila de nouveau on va s'amuser.

Je partis à la rencontre de Potter et lui barra le chemin.

_ J'ai envie de jouer avec toi Potter.

_ Pas moi.

Il voulait partir mais je le retiens.

_ Petite devinette : qui a pourris ma vie depuis sa naissance et que je veux lui faire payer maintenant ?

_ Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous

_ C'est con, parce que c'est toi.

_ Je ne te connais même pas.

_ On ta jamais raconté ta propre histoire ?

_ J'ai battu Voldemort en étant bébé et personne ne sait pourquoi et c'est comme ça que j'ai ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Je rigolai.

_ T u ne connais que la version de toute le monde même pas la vrai, tu veux la savoir la vrai ? He bah je vais te la raconter.

_ Comment je sais que ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis ?

_ Demande à Albus, tu verras

_ Bon d'accord

_ Il était une fois un groupe de jeune étudiants de Poudlard nommés les Maraudeurs, ils ont fait les 400 coups dans l'école, ils étaient constitués de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, James et Peter sont devenus animagus illégale, James en cerf son surnom était Cornedrue, Sirius en chien son surnom était Patmol et Peter en rat son surnom était Queudver. James était fou amoureux de Lily Evans, fille de moldue et préfète qui détestaient les maraudeurs. En dernière année elle commença à les apprécier et se mit en couple avec lui. Après les études, ils se marièrent et t'eus, Harry James Potter, ton parrain est Sirius Black. Voldemort était en haut du pouvoir ses années la et Voldemort voulez te tuer alors Albus vous mit en sécurité avec le sortilège Fidelitas qui empêchent toute personne de voir l'emplacement de votre maison a part si le gardien du secret le lui donner. Sirius était le gardien puis cette nuit-là. Sirius vous livra à Voldemort, ton père à essaie de le ralentir mais il est mort, ta mère aussi mais toi, tu as résisté puis Sirius voulant achever le travail, à poursuivit Peter qui avait vu Sirius dire à Voldemort ou était la maison. Sirius le tua, le décapita même, tout ce qu'il reste de Peter c'était un pauvre petit doigt. Mais il reste un seul truc qui ne colle pas dans cette histoire, Sirius a abandonné sa famille qu'il avait eu après Poudlard pour ta famille, alors pourquoi vous aurez t-il dénoncé ?

Je partis en voyant Potter bouche bée, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise un jour ou l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir tout dit à Potter, Albus m'en voulu, ça se voyait. Mais bon autant lui faire savoir avant qu'il ne se lance dans quelque chose de trop grand pour lui sans rien savoir. Voldemort n'est pas mort, je pense juste qu'il est trop faible pour continuer. Bref...

Bon faut que j'aille en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, pff donner un poste à Quirrell autant donner Bellatrix en professeur d'Etudes des moldus. De plus, il a peur des vampires et ça se voit, il porte un turban remplis d'ail et sa salle est remplie d'ail aussi. J'attends la fin du cours pour lui faire une petite peur. Le cours passa très vite je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour lui parler.

_ Professeur ?

_ Oui, monsieur... ?

_ Black, dites je peux vous dire un truc maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun élèves ici ?

_ Oui bien sur.

_ L'ail, pour les vampires c'est ça ?

_ Comment...comment ?

_ Comment j'ai deviné ? Simple, tout le monde croient à ses bêtises

_ Bêtises ?

_ Laisser moi me présenter, Damon Black, vampire.

_ Ces blagues ne marchent pas. Pleins d'élèves me l'ont déjà fait.

Mes yeux apparurent ainsi que mes crocs.

_ Ca vous suffit comme preuve ?

Il s'enfuit en courant et en criant chez Dumbledore, au moins c'était marrant mais quelqu'un m'avais vu et malheureusement pour moi ce quelqu'un était Potter...

-Le lendemain-

Potter s'approcha de moi en essayant de faire un '' genre rebelle''

_ He Black t'as intérêt à me laisser tranquille, moi et tout mes amis !

_ Ha oui et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Parce que je connais ton secret !

_ Et ?

_ Et je le dirais à tout le monde !

_ Imaginons que tu le fasses, je m'en fous complètement.

_ Alors pourquoi tu le dis pas ?

_ Je ne vais pas foutre dans la merde Albus, sinon toi tu serais dans la merde.

_ Depuis quand tu te soucis de moi ?

_ Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sauver

_ Mais Voldemort est mort, définitivement

_ Nan, un môme ne l'aurai pas tué, tu la juste réduit au minimum vital, il faut juste qu'il revienne et c'est ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

_ Comment tu sais qu'il est entrain de le faire ?

_ Tu en sais déjà trop.

Je partis et continua ma journée normalement

-_2 mois plus tard-_

Avec Draco, on a continué à embêter un peu Harry mais pas beaucoup juste pour l'énerver. Les cours ont continué comme d'habitude, Quirrell avait hyper peur de moi et j'ai eu 3 semaine de retenue pour ça.

_-6 novembre-_

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma mère... J'ai l'habitude pour cette journée de ne pas aller en cours et fumer et boire beaucoup, alors on ne va pas renier l'habitude. J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de demander à Kreacher une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et de me la donner sans le dire à personne et j'ai été servi. En ce moment même je suis dans la cour, couché sur un banc entrain de la boire. Elle est à moitié-vide ou à moitié-rempli, c'est vous qui voyer quand la sonnerie pour la pause sonne. Je veux me lever pour partir dans un endroit avec moins de personne mais je ne tiens pas vraiment debout alors je vais rester là quand quelqu'un arrive vers moi.

_ Alors Black, on ne respecte pas le règlement, on boit de l'alcool fort en période de cours je vais devoir le reporter aux directeur.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, préfet Weasley ?

_ Tu pourras être renvoyé ! Et j'espère que tu le seras !

_ Bien pour toi maintenant dégage !

_ Bon maintenant je vais te confisquer ça, c'est interdit.

Il essaya de prendre ma bouteille mais je lui donnai un poing dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher du sang.

_ Occupe toi de tes affaires ça vaudra mieux pour toi !

Il partit vers l'infirmerie en disant que le directeur entendra parler de ça ! Quand soudain, une autre personne vint gâcher ma vue.

_ Quoi encore ?!

_ Ce n'est pas bien de boire tu sais.

_ Je m'en fou de ton avis Potter !

_ Pourquoi tu bois au fait quand on boit c'est qu'on a trop d'émotions en même temps.

_ Voila ta trouvé la réponse toi-même.

_ Ca me dit pas pourquoi ?

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, quoi que si un peu

_ Un peu ?

_ C'est la faute à ta famille si j'en suis là ! M'exclamai-je en jetant la bouteille vide par terre.

_ Et pourquoi ça serai la faute à ma famille c'est t'es un alcoolo ?!

_ Le jour ou ta famille est morte, Voldemort n'a pas commencer par eux, il cherchait d'abord mon père pour le tuer pour le faire taire mais quand il est allé chez moi, il n'était pas là et pour le faire venir il a tué ma mère et à voulu me tuer mais je me suis échappé et ensuite il a enflammé la maison après il est allé chez toi, pendant que mon père était parti je ne sais ou. C'est ta faute si ma famille est détruite ! C'est à cause de ta putain de famille, tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque date importante de famille, je ressens un putain de vide, j'ai plus personne ! Tu te rends compte que depuis que j'ai 6 ans je dois me débrouiller par moi-même ! Depuis mes 6 ans ! Et toi tu te dandine comme une star, comme celui qui a survécu, comme l'élu alors que ta détruit ma famille ! Tu as gâché ma vie, empêcher tout vraie sourire de naître sur mon visage, tu m'as empêché d'être heureux, empêcher d'avoir des amis aussi, à cause de mon nom de famille après cette soirée, avant j'étais fière d'être un Black ! Maintenant je souhaiterai une chose c'est d'avoir une seule personne qui m'aime, ou avoir une famille, un autre nom, n'importe quoi qui me fasse être heureux enfin. Peut importe ou je suis j'ai l'impression qu'on me hait sans même me connaitre ! Alors que toi, on t'adore, tout le monde essaye de te serrer la main ! J'étais au Chaudron Baveur quand t'y était avec Hagrid ! Ta vu la réaction des gens quand ils te voient alors que moi je suis obligé de me cacher pour pas qu'on reconnaisse le « fils de Sirius Black, l'assassin emprisonné à Azkaban ». Tu comprends ça !

J'étais en larmes après mon discours tout comme lui et je remarquai Draco baisser la tête, il était venu peut quand j'ai commencé à parler.

Je fus sauvé par le gong la sonnerie sonna ( :P)

_ Maintenant laissez moi tranquille et ne parler de ça à personne.

Ils partirent tous en cours en essuyant leurs larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

-7 Novembre-

Je me réveille doucement, ou je suis ? Derrière un arbre dans le parc à coté de la cour vu les bouteilles, j'ai du bien « fêter ». Qu'est ce que j'ai mal au crane, je me lève pour ramasser les bouteilles et les mettre à la poubelle. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je m'allume une clope pour décompresser et essaye de marcher un peu droit, les cours ont commencé i min et je n'ai pas vraiment l'état pour y aller. Ho non Severus qui avance vers moi plutôt énervé.

_ On ta chercher toute la nuit ! Ou t'étais ?! M'engueula Severus.

_ Crie pas j'ai mal au crane

_ T'es bourré en plus !

_ Nan je suis la fin du bourrage, la gueule de bois

_ Dam' ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais très bien. Ni l'alcool ni la clope.

_ Ta oublié la weed et la drogue xP

_ Damon !

_ C'est bon j'rigolais.

_ Tu rigolais ? Tu rigole sur ça ?! Ta 15 ans et t'es déjà alcoolique, toxicomane et fumeur actif !

_ Je sais mais c'est ma vie et il faut bien un moyen d'oublier

_ Un moyen d'oublier ? Est-ce que tu t'entends franchement !

_ Sev, je sais que je parle comme un dépressif de 40 ans mais j'en ai besoin, c'est ma vie ses trucs là. Si je pouvais avoir Molly avec moi ça serai encore mieux.

_ Molly ? C'est qui Molly

_ L'extasie, on l'appelle Molly entre nous.

_ Damon, tu ne peux pas te droguer dans un internat. Peut importe si c'est de l'extasie ou d'autres drogues, quelle soient douce ou forte, brune ou blonde. C'est clair.

_ Pff, c'est nul Poudlard. Je préférais Durmstrang, en plus j'ai appris les Arts Noirs alors qu'ici ya rien. Et je pouvais boire, fumer, me droguait tranquille tant que je le faisais quand y avait personne autour de moi et si je persuadais personne de faire pareil.

_ Les Arts Noirs ?

_ Ouaip, on apprenait les Impardonnables et d'autres sorts noirs que je n'ai pas le droit de révéler, puis l'histoire des mages noirs et pleins de trucs comme ça.

_ Ha okey, tu ne t'es pas fait virer à cause d'une histoire de drogue ?

_ Si, un mec en avait plus et je lui ai donner un peu, et c'est interdit et donc ça à briser 3 règles, je l'ai donner donc il était à coté de moi et personne doit être dans le coin quand on fume c'est interdit, ensuite je lui ai donner c'est comme si je le persuader d'en prendre, c'est aussi interdit, et je lui en ai donner c'est aussi interdit. Et puis j'ai fait trop de conneries cette année là. J'ai tabassé un mec sans l'avoir demandé en Duel et il a fini à St Mangouste pour de graves blessures. Je lui ai dit que j'avais battus avec les plus grands champions d'Art martiaux, mais il m'a pas écouté c'est ça faute.

_ Tu n'es pas possible franchement pourquoi je t'adore autant ?

_ Parce que je suis irrésistible, franc, honnête, complètement déganté, original et con.

_ Ouai je pense que c'est ça. Allez va prendre le petit dej' !

On partit vers la grande salle, je fus retenus plusieurs fois de tomber par Severus et on arriva là bas, malheureusement pour moi il y avait quelques élèves et...comment dire...quand quelqu'un à été sous toute la soirée comme pas possible, ça se remarque. Et comme je n'ai pas de chance aujourd'hui, le groupe de Potter sont assis à coté de ma place, je vais m'assoir à coté de Potter (là ou d'habitude il y a Draco).

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là Black ! Alors on est perdu sans Malfoy ! S'exclama Ron.

_ Juste ta gueule, je n'ai vraiment pas l'état à parler avec toi !

Il aller parler quand 3 personnes entourées de plusieurs gardes du corps entra. Ils portaient des capes noir et rouge sang, il avait les yeux rouges et étaient tous très beau. Je me levai mis un genou à terre et m'inclina.

_ Je t'en pris Aaron, lève toi. Demanda Aro

Je me levai et les regardait droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne nous as pas envoyé une seule lettre pour nous dire ce qu'il t'était arrivé, ni ou tu étais depuis 1 ans, je m'inquiéter beaucoup tu sais. Quand je t'ai choisi pour favoris, je n'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes tous les jours mais que tu envoie des lettres quelques fois dans l'année. Tu sais ce qui va t'arriver maintenant, devant tout le monde.

_ Oui majesté, je suis désolé majesté.

Une fille blonde, Jane arriva, me regarda dans les yeux.

_ Douleur. Murmura-t-elle.

Je m'écroulais par terre en hurlant et convulsant. Albus s'approcha pendant qu'Aro arrêta Jane. Il voulut me lever mais je l'arrêter.

_ Monsieur, n'essayer pas de lui enlever la douleur ou de l'aider, il sait très bien quoi faire. Ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires. En revoir Aaron, écris-moi vite.

Il partit avec Jane et Alec son frère jumeau. Puis les gardes mirent un genou à terre.

_ A vous revoir Prince Aaron.

Et ils partirent aussi vite que les autres. Albus revoulut m'aider mais je le repousser.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ! Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Pas tes problèmes. Pas tes affaires.

_ Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

Je le suivi en trainant les pieds arriver à son bureau, il ordonna à tout les tableaux de partir et ferma la porte. Je ne l'avait jamais vu tellement énervé.

_ Prince Aaron ? Majesté ? Qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel !

_ Ce n'est pas tes problèmes. Et je n'ai rien droit de dire.

_ Comment ça rien droit de dire ?

_ Un peu comme les sorciers qui n'ont rien droit de dire aux moldus. Les vampires n'ont rien droit de dire aux humains.

_ Au moins un indice ?

_ Je suis royal

Et je partis même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas ce tenir à ça. Albus cherchera. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce n'est pas mon seul secret...Mais pour l'instant j'ai un plus gros problème sur les bras...Les gens ont vus leurs yeux rouges et on m'a appelé Prince...Il n'en faut pas moins pour découvrir un de mes secrets. Le soir même toute l'école le savait mais au diner ça ne se passa pas comme prévu...

-Au diner le soir-

Je rentrai et m'assis à ma place quand dans la table d'en fasse un Serdaigle me regarda dans les yeux et se coupa dans la main. Je me levai et tombait à genou, j'essayai de combattre le vampire qu'il était en moi. Severus le comprit et m'agrippât pour m'emmener ailleurs mais ils avaient déjà tous vues mes yeux rouges. Je demandai à Severus si il était possible de quitter le château pour ce soir il m'a dit oui alors je lui dis que je reviendrai demain et je partis direction Mystic Falls.

-Mystic Falls, une demi-heure après-

J'étais avec Stefan il a bien voulu m'emmener pour cette nuit, on alla dans un bar, on bu un peu et on prit une fille chacun puis alla chez lui pour coucher avec elle et enfin les tuer, j'en avais besoin après ce soir. Après on les brula, vu qu'elles étaient bourré, ils penseront que c'est deux alcooliques qui ont mal tournée. Ensuite j'allai chez Lucius, oui Lucius Malfoy. Je suis le parrain de son fils, même si il ne le sait pas du moins pas encore. Il ne veut pas lui dire car avec Lucius, on à une relation spéciale...On est amant mais pas comme un couple juste comme des sexfriends qui s'aime.

_ Lucius, il faudrait peut être le dire à Draco que je suis son parrain, tu sais, je suis son ami et lui mentir comme ça alors que je l'ai vu bébé, que je lui envois des cadeaux en anonyme à son anniversaire et à noël.

_ Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, surtout à cause du fait qu'on s'aime et qu'on couche ensemble.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça il est assez grand, il est déjà assez grand pour être un espion alors que découvrir que son pote couche avec son père et est son parrain, ça lui fera rien.

_ T'es sur ?

_ Plus que sur.

_ Ca fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu Damon, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Pourquoi faut-il que quelque chose se passe ?

_ On est en semaine de cours et tu viens me voir.

_ Aro, Jane, Alec et les gardes sont venus me voir parce que ça fait un an que je n'ai pas donner de nouvelle et tu sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ce cas là.

_ Aoutch et ils avaient des gens c'est ça.

_ Ouai surtout qu'ils sont venus dans la grande salle au petit déjeuner. Et ce n'est pas le pire.

_ Merde, parce que y a pire ?

_ Après, tout le château à su ce que j'étais et pour me tester un Serdaigle c'est couper dans la main et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien bu comme sang mais Severus m'a emmener autre part mais c'étaient trop tard, ils ont tous vues mes yeux. Et puis je suis venu ici après être aller à la chasse vivante avec un pote vampire.

_ Mais pourquoi t'es venu chez moi spécialement ?

_ Parce que je t'aime.

_ Ho t'es chou. Embrasse-moi.

Je l'embrassai puis l'emmena vers la chambre. On fut déshabillé en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Enfin bon vous savez ce qui se passe après...

-Le lendemain matin-

Je me levai, me doucha pris quelques affaires à moi qui étaient chez lui (habiller comme ça : bad_boy_gentleman/set?id=74025499) et laissa une note pour lui dire que j'étais reparti pour retourner au château, que je l'aime et que je reviendrai le voir bientôt. Ensuite je transplanai devant la grille du château et rentra. Je vais pouvoir faire une bonne entrée c'est l'heure du petit dej'.

J'ouvrai les portes dans la grande salle et entra sourire aux lèvres sous les regards choqués des élèves. Je m'avançai vers Albus.

_ Maintenant à toi de gérer tes problèmes, tu sais ce qui va ce passer n'est ce pas.

_ Je ne te virerai pas !

_ Comme tu veux.

Je m'assis à coté de Draco quand il remarqua quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le parfum de mon père ?

Je sursautai et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Le parfum de ton père ? De quoi tu parle ?

_ Mon père crée son parfum avec un mélange de parfum et de quelques ingrédients secret et tu as le même, pourquoi t'es allé voir mon père ?

_ Demande lui par lettre, je ne peux pas te répondre sans son accord.

_ Tu es mon frère caché...Oh mon dieu.

_ Mais nan, j'ai les cheveux noirs et je ne suis pas pale comme toi franchement et je suis un Black ! Laisse tomber je te dis.

Je regardai ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette avec dégoût, je ne peux pas encore manger. Je me levai et partit de la grande salle, Severus me suivit.

_ Ou tu va comme ça ? Ou t'étais ?

_ Une question à la fois, alors je vais dehors et j'étais quelque part.

_ Quelque part ?

Je l'emmenai loin dans la cour pour que personne nous entendent.

_ J'étais chez un ami vampire pour boire du sang frai et j'étais chez un très bon ami après...

_ Sang frai ? Nan du sang venant de la veine ? Très bon ami ?

_ J'en avais besoin. Oui chez Lucius.

_ Lucius et t'es revenu ce matin donc ta passer la nuit chez lui, et ou t'a trouver ses habits là.

_ C'est-à-dire qu'avec Lucius on est plus qu'ami et j'ai des habits à moi chez lui...

_ Ho mon dieu...Et Draco, il le sait ? Et Narcissa ?

_ Draco, ne sait rien même pas que je suis son parrain et Narcissa et une cachette, c'est un sang pur espion chez Voldemort franchement, être gay, il ne peut pas.

_ J'avoue je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ensuite on partit en cour normal, j'ai jamais étais autant observer de toute ma vie, ni autant craint.


	6. Chapter 6

La fin de l'année et l'année d'après c'est déroulé plutôt normalement alors je vous ai fait un résumé.

_Halloween : _

Potter et ses amis se sont encore fait remarquer, ils ont assommé un troll, moi aussi je pouvais le faire, et ils ont gagné 5 points pour ça, ils sont irresponsables et ils gagnent des points la logique dans tout ça ?!

_Quidditch Match :_

Harry a toujours et encore voulu faire son intéressant à faire semblant de tomber de son balai. C'est du Quidditch pas un balai de danseuse. Et en plus de ça, il a fait gagner son équipe !

_Fin de l'année :_

Potter et ses amis ont comme toujours fait leur intéressant, ils ont combattu Voldemort sous la forme de Quirrell pour récupérer la pierre philosophale, ce qui nous a fait perdre la coupe des maisons...encore...

_**Année suivante :**_

Potter est le centre de toutes les attentions, un petit lui court partout après pour une photo et un autographe mais le pire est que la chambre des secrets est rouverte et tout le monde croient que Potter est l'héritier parce qu'il parle fourchelangue mais toute cette histoire est rapidement .éclairée, la chambre a été refermée et l'année prochaine sera encore d'autres magnifique aventure.

Voila ce chapitre est très court mais le prochain sera meilleurs je vous rassure. Parce que le prochain est sur le Tome 3 donc le prisonnier d'Azkaban qui n'est d'autre que le père de Damon, Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

[PDV Damon]

C'étais les derniers jours de vacance à Poudlard, quand j'allai chercher le journal, je rentrai dans la grande salle prendre le déjeuner quand je regardais vite fais la première page, je fis tomber le journal et ne bougea plus en fixant l'image qui était en première page, une photo de mon père avec comme légende qu'il est recherché car il s'est échappée cette nuit d'Azkaban.

Severus vint vers moi me demander ce qu'il n'allait pas et il vit mon regard fixé vers le journal, il le vis et regarda vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arriva très vite vers moi.

_ Damon, n'essaye pas de le chercher, ne le tue pas, laisse le se faire attraper [...] Damon tu m'écoute ?

Je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'il disait, je n'avais rien envie d'entendre. Je m'assis puis fit semblant de rien en mangeant mon déjeuner mais dans ma tête, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, en finir avec lui.

[PDV Ext]

Dumbledore demande à Rusard d'aller ouvrir les portes pour Remus Lupin, ça va faire un choc à Damon il ne l'a plus vu depuis cette fameuse et affreuse nuit du 31 octobre.

[PDV Damon]

Je mangeai en pensant à toutes les affreuses choses que je pourrais lui faire quand quelqu'un entra dans la grande salle. J'entendis un homme murmurer mon nom, en demandant comment j'ai fait pour survivre à cette phrase je me retournai vers cette personne et eu un choc, Remus Lupin, mon parrain s'avançait vers moi. Je me levai, sortit un collier de ma poche et je le tenais contre moi. Il comprit ou je voulais en venir et il sourit, ce collier il me l'avait offert à ma naissance, je l'ai toujours sur moi. Je m'approche de lui et le prend dans mes bras en versant quelques larmes, je prends son visage dans mes mains.

_ T'a pas changé mus' appart que tu prends moins soin de toi. Lui dis-je

_ Je sais Aaron, mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'argent ni l'envie de prendre soin de moi.

_ Viens habiter chez moi, j'ai l'argent et je vais te donner l'envie.

_ Aaron, je ne peux pas tu es mon neveux, je ne peux pas te demander de m'accueillir, c'est moi qui aurait du le faire ya quelques années.

_ J'ai était confronté à moi-même durant toutes ses années et ça m'a fait du bien, et tu viens habiter chez moi, c'est un ordre.

Il rigola et me décoiffa.

_ Mes cheveeeeeeeeeeeeux, on ne touche pas à mes cheveux.

_ Monsieur est coquet, on dirait

_ J'ai pris ça de mes parents, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un beau gosse.

_ D'ailleurs, je suppose que t'a vu le journ...

_ Ne me parle pas de cet homme. Dis-je en le coupant

_ Désoler, Aaron, tu n'es plus seul maintenant.

_ Je l'ai toujours été et le serais toujours même entourée de personne.

_ Prêt pour la rentrée de demain avec moi comme prof ?

_ Comme prof ? Tu sais comment je vais te faire chier, tu le sais ça ?

_ Oui je le sais mais j'ai pris l'habitude, je t'ai gérée petit je peux te gérer grand haha.

Severus arriva vers nous, je lui sautai sur le dos.

_ Snapy dit bonjour à mus'

_ Comment tu peux passer de sérieux à ça ? Et ne m'appelle pas Snapy.

_ Aller descend de son dos Aaron.

Je descendis et monta sur le dos à Remus.

_ Tu veux jouer à ça ? Vraiment ?

_ Ca fait longtemps.

Remus me balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et je retombais sur les pieds je courais vers lui quand on m'arrêta, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant nous.

_ Je ne veux pas que le château soit en miette aller dans la plaine de la forêt.

On alla à la forêt avec Severus qui regardait.

On se plaça chacun à un coter de la plaine. Je courrai vers lui et il fit de même, il me prit les bras et me balança, j'atterris sur mes pied il fonça vers moi et j'évitais tout ses coups puis au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre, j'ai pris un de ses poings, je lui retourner le bras dans le dos l'aplatis par terre.

_ J'ai plus envie de jouer mus'

_ T'es devenu fort.

On se releva tout les deux quand on regarda tout les deux dans la même direction sur la colline du fond de la forêt, un chien, mais pas qu'un chien, un sinistros, je sus tout de suite qui c'était. Sirius Black.

Remus et Severus allèrent vers moi mais c'était déjà trop tard, la colère était en moi, mes yeux devint noir avec des reflets rouges. Mes crocs étaient apparents.

Remus et Severus me prirent par les bras et me retenait en m'emmenant vers l'intérieur. Les autres professeurs me regardait bizarre pendant que Dumbledore arrivait vers nous.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il

_ Rien, juste un problème vampirique, je l'emmène avec moi. Répondit Remus

Remus m'emmenât avec lui dans son appart.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu dévoile aux autres qu'il est un animagus.

_ Pourquoi ? Personne ne l'attrapera sinon !

_ Parce qu'il n'a pas tué les Potter...

_ QUOI ?

_ James n'aurait pas pris Sirius comme gardien du secret ça aurait été trop voyant. Il m'a dit qu'il prendrait quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnerai. Tait toi sur tout ça s'il te plaît le temps que j'éclaircisse cette histoire. Mais personne ne croît des gens comme nous et même si on était humain personne ne nous croirai c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais eu de procès pour lui.

_ Mais je le hais toujours autant.

_ Pour toi je comprends, ta raison de le haïr.

Aller viens on va faire du Quidditch.

[Pdv Sirius]

Damon, venait de se transformer en me voyant, il avait la haine dans les yeux. Mais à vrai dire je m'en fou, il est inhumain cette hybride. Mais le regard que Remus m'a envoyé en l'emmenant m'a brisé le cœur, il me reproche ce regard. Remus je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerais toujours. Merde les détraqueurs il faut je me cache.

Suite au prochain chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée et on a décidé de me mettre à la table des professeurs à coté de Remus, en cas de crise ou juste si j'entends quelque chose à propos de Sirius, Remus pourra me calmer.

Les élèves font leurs entrain et me dévisage, en premier parce que Sirius et en deuxième parce que j'ai la haine et que mes yeux le reflète. Mes yeux habituellement très clairs, sont noirs avec des reflets rouge profond. La répartition se fait comme d'habitude. Puis on nous donne nos emplois du temps. Et les cours commenceront le lendemain. Avec Remus on pars dans la cour se promener un peu, je sort une cigarette et l'allume.

_ Depuis quand tu fume toi ?

_ Longtemps

_ Je ne savais pas

_ Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, demande à Severus le jour ou il m'a trouvé ivre mort c'était marrant.

_ Tu bois aussi, me dit pas que tu te drogue ?

_ D'accord, je ne te le dit pas.

_ Le portrait craché de ta mère toi.

_ He bah, on est le fils de sa mère ou on ne l'est pas, disons que j'ai eu de la chance.

Soudain, Potter vint vers nous.

_ Bonjour, professeur Lupin, Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez un ami de mes parents.

_ Oui c'est vr...

_ Potter, dégage. Le coupais-je

_ Aaron, ne soit pas méchant, s'il te plait. Me dit Remus

_ Aaron, il s'appelle Damon non ? Répondit Potter.

_ Occupe toi de ton cul, Potter, avant que je m'énerve.

_ Aaron, calme toi s'il te plait, il n'est pas James !

_ Il est tout comme ! C'est Potter avant tout !

_ Aaron regarde moi !

Je détournai le regard, il me prit le visage entra sa main pour m'obliger à le regarder.

_ Il n'est pas James comme tu n'es pas Sirius. C'est clair ?

_ NE ME PARLE PAS DE LUI !

_ Tu va devoir lui faire face un jour tu sais. Tu ne peux pas endurer ça toute ta vie.

Je partis vite dans mon appart.

-Quelques jours plus tard-

On était partit en sortit à Pré au lard et quand on est revenus, la grosse dame du dortoir des Gryffondor avait disparu, son tableau était déchiqueté, Sirius Black est quelque part dans le château, elle a dit.

Dumbledore nous fit rassembler dans le Grand Hall, transformé en dortoir géant pour l'occasion, mais je refuse de laisse la nuit passer, je le retrouverai coute que coute, c'est la que j'ai eu ma dispute avec Dumbledore devant tout le monde.

_ Damon va te coucher comme tous les autres !

_ Je ne vais pas le laisser s'échapper !

_ Ce n'est pas ton problèmes, les adultes sont la pour ça !

_ C'est mes problèmes, depuis 12 ans c'est mon problème ! Je veux le chercher et le tuer avec ou sans ton accord !

_ Damon, Je te préviens...

_ Tu me préviens de quoi ? Tu me vire ? ! Pour quel motif ? A voulu tuer son père qui n'est d'autre que Sirius Black ?

_ DAMON ! Écoute-moi !

_ Nan, toi tu va m'écouter, 12 ans que j'attends ce moment, 12 ans ! Et tu crois que je vais m'empêcher de le trouver pour toi ? Alors la Albus, tu rêve très fort. Ma mère est morte à cause de lui, ma mère la seule qui compter, la seule qui me rester. Je ne le pardonnerai jamais pour ça. Maintenant soit tu me laisse passer, soit je passe par la force Albus, c'est toi qui décide.

Il me laissa passer. A la vitesse de l'éclair, je fouillai tout le château de fond en comble, aucune trace, rien.

Je retournai vers Dumbledore et les professeurs.

_ Alors ? Me demanda Albus.

_ Rien pour l'instant.

_ Je n'ai pas trop apprécié ta scène devant tout le monde avant Damon.

_ J'en ai royalement rien à foutre, je dis ce que je pense et personne pourra m'arrêter le jour ou je l'aurais devant moi, je suis plus fort que vous.

_ Aaron, calme-toi maintenant s'il te plait. Me demanda une voix que je reconnu tout de suite.

_ Lucius ! Je lui sautais dessus et on tomba à la renverse.

_ Haha Damon, tellement heureux de me voir depuis la dernière fois.

_ Ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois ou tu va devoir rester cette nuit ! D'ailleurs faut que tu parle à ton fils parce qu'il a senti ton parfum sur moi. Et il se pose des questions depuis.

_ Tu lui as rien dit ?

_ Nan juste de parler à son père

_ Tu me fous dans la merde quoi.

_ Pour mieux te baiser après.

_ Hum...excusez moi messieurs mais vous êtes entouré d'autres personnes.

_ Ho excusez moi, c'est plus fort que nous.

*Eclipse de la réunion de recherche de Sirius*

-Dans mon appart avec Lucius-

Je regardai dehors, la lune était presque pleine avec l'affaire Sirius, je l'avais complètement oublié, même si je ressentais les effets, j'étais plus faible, plus irriter, plus sexuellement actif, mes os me faisait horriblement mal, mon corps me brulait, ma tête était comme un marteau piqueur et la nuit je voyais comme le jour.

_ C'est aujourd'hui, Damon ?

_ Nan, c'est demain. Mais je le ressens déjà.

_ Vient te coucher chou.

Je me couche à coté de lui, il commence à me faire des caresses, pour me relaxer sauf que ça a un autre effet.

_ Lucius, j'espère que t'avais rien de prévu demain parce que tu ne pourras plus marcher

[LEMON TIME]

Je me retournai hyper vite me mit sur lui et il sentit bien vite qu'il m'avait beaucoup excité. Je lui arrachai sa chemise et son pantalon en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et il fit de même. Je l'embrassais violemment pendant qu''on s'occuper de s'enlever de dernier tissus qui nous séparer. Je commençai par balader ma langue sur tout son corps pour que son érection devienne douloureuse, ce qui se fit. Je lui ordonnai de pas faire de préliminaire, c'est encore plus bon alors je mis au dessus et m'empalai sur lui, on commença à faire des vas et viens, on été près de l'implosion, on suffoquait quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, d'abord on ne le remarqua pas mais...

[Fin Lemon]

_ Papa ? Damon ? demanda la personne.

_ Ho merde Draco

On mit v ite les draps sur nous.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Demandai-je

_ Je ferrai mieux de rentrer...

_ Maintenant que t'es là et que ta vu, reste là. Dit Lucius

_ On ferrait mieux de t'expliquer.

_ Commençons par le début, comme tu vois Damon et moi, on est ensemble enfin en cachette.

_ Mais depuis combien de temps ?

_ Depuis environ 3 ans.

_ Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

_ Parce qu'au début, tu n'étais pas encore prêt avec ton job d'espion, puis ça, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tenir.

_ Mais maman ?

_ Maman est ma meilleure amie, mais c'est tout. Elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants et moi il me fallait une femme et un héritier. Donc ça c'est fait.

_ Mais comment ta connu Damon ?

_ Alors la, il faut que je t'avoue un truc de plus, Damon n'est pas qu'un cousin éloigné, Damon est ton parrain.

_ Celui qui m'envoie pleins de trucs à toutes mes fêtes.

_ Oui ta tout compris.

_ Un de mes amis est mon parrain et il couche avec mon père ?

_ Oui

_ Je crois que je vais dormir pour bien digérer la situation.

_ D'accord, ha et juste un truc

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne dit à personne qu'on est plus que meilleur ami, moi et Damon.

_ D'accord.

Il partit, je fermis la porte et Je caressais le torse de Lucius pour ensuite le faire tomber sur le lit.

_ Nan pas maintenant, mon fils de 13 ans viens de me voir coucher avec son ami, parrain.

_ Et ?

_ Et j'arrive plus après ça.

_ Ho ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te redonner la pulsion.

Et on continua toute la nuit comme ça, jusqu'aux cloches qui sonnèrent pour le premier cours.


	9. Chapter 9

Après une nuit mouvementer, j'allais aller me balader, pas envie d'aller en cours et je vis Remus marcher droit vers moi.

_ On doit parler !

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

_ Rien

Il m'entraina dans un endroit calme.

_ La carte des maraudeurs, a montré à Harry, Peter Pettigrew.

_ C'est impossible, il est...

_ Je sais très bien qu'il est sensé être mort mais si Sirius n'était pas le coupable mais Peter, très naïf il aurait suivi Voldemort par peur. Et personne ne l'aurait soupçonné en gardien du secret alors ils l'ont mit en gardien du secret. Tout colle, le doit manquant, il se l'ai coupé et a accusé Sirius parce que de toute façon c'est un Black.

_ Oui tout colle mais ça ne m'enlève pas la haine Remus, ça m'enlève juste le poids d'être fils d'un tueur connu.

_ Je crois que Sirius veut tenter de tout expliquer à Harry, en présence de Peter, il lui manque un doigt à la main droite tu te souviens et il est un animagus en forme de rat. Ron m'a raconté que son rat n'a plus de doigt à la patte droite. Ce soir tu viens avec moi, on a l'aider mais on n'intervient pas tout de suite, je suppose que Sirius voudra aller dans la cabane hurlante pour ça, pas l'entrée dans Poudlard. On attend qu'il soit arrivé là bas pour y aller, Okey ?

_ Je suis d'accord mais je ne veux pas devenir gentil avec lui dans aucun cas.

*Le soir même pendant que Ron se fait enlever par Sirius en chien et arrive dans la cabane hurlante*

_ Sa y est Aaron, on y va vite.

On partit vite vers là bas

_ Tu va me tuer, Harry ? Demanda en rigolant Sirius.

Je frissonnai à ça voix.

_ Expeliarmus

La baguette d'Harry vola dans un coin et Remus demanda à Harry de s'écarter se qu'il fit

_ Et bien Sirius, on est bien mal au point, le corps reflète la folie intérieure

_ La folie intérieure, tu connais, n'est ce pas Remus ?

Remus sourit aida à lever Sirius et se fit une accolade.

_ Je l'ai retrouvé, il est ici

_ Je sais Sirius, je sais

_ Tuons-le

_ Je comprends.

_ Non ! Je vous faisais confiance ! Alors que tout ce temps vous étiez son ami ! C'est un loup garou, ça explique ses absences ! Réagis Hermione

_ Depuis quand le savez vous ?

_ Depuis le devoir du professeur Snape

_ Bien, Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu de sorcière aussi intelligente.

_ Assez bavardé Remus, tuons le !

_ Soit un peu patient voyons ! Répondis-je, en sortant de ma cachette.

_ J'ai assez attendu ! 12 ans d'attente ! A Azkaban !

_ Tu peux attendre un peu encore, le temps qu'on leur explique ou si tu continue je te tue après 12 ans d'attente aussi !

_ D'accord, tue le mais attend que je dise à Harry pourquoi ! Répondis Remus

_ Je sais pourquoi ! Vous avez trahi mes parents ! Vous êtes la raison de leur mort ! Répondit Harry

_ Ce n'est pas lui ! Celui qui a trahi tes parents, il y a quelques heures je le croyais mort !

_ Qui ça ?!

_ Peter Pettigrew ! Répondit Sirius

_ Et il est dans cette pièce, maintenant ! Montre-toi Peter ! Viens jouer !

_ Expeliarmus !

Severus arriva et désarma Sirius.

_ La vengeance est douce. Je rêvais d'être celui qui t'attraperais !

_ Arrête ça Sev' ! Répondis-je

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que tu ne sais rien !

_ Je sais ce que tout le monde sait !

_ Soit tu chance de choix soit je vais devoir t'évincer de la route !

_ Et comment donc ?

Je le balançai contre le mur, ce qu'il fit qu'il s'assomma

_ Je ne peux plus attendre Remus ! Tuons-le ! Dis-je

J'attrapai le rat de Ron, sans le laissez s'échapper.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu va lui faire mal !

_ Je vous présente Peter Pettigrew !

Remus ramassa sa baguette et lança le sort pour lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Peter repris sa forme humaine.

_ Remus, Sirius, mes vieux amis ! Harry ça alors, tu ressemble tellement à ton père, mon meilleur ami...

_ Comment ose tu parler à Harry ! Comment tu ose parler de James devant lui ! Tu as vendu James et Lily à Voldemort ! Coupa Sirius

_ Contre mon gré...Le seigneur des Ténèbres vous n'imaginez même pas ses armes ! A ma place vous auriez fait la même chose.

_ Jamais ! Je serais mort au lieu de trahir mes amis !

_ Harry ! James n'aurait jamais voulu que je meure ! Ton père aurait eu pitié de moi ! Pleurnicha-t-il

_ STOP ! On va l'emmener au château !

_ Soit bénis ! Mon garçon !

_ Et on te délivrera aux Détraqueurs !

*En chemin pour aller à Poudlard*

_ Désoler de t'avoir mordu, ça doit t'élancer un peu. Dit Sirius à Ron.

_ Un peu ? Un peu ? Vous avez failli m'arracher la jambe !

_ Je poursuivais le rat, normalement je suis un gentil chien.

_ Gentil chien, mauvais homme, c'est ça ?! Lui répondis-je

_ James me conseiller souvent de me transformer définitivement, la queue je peux vivre avec, mais les puces, c'est un enfer.

*Arriver sous l'arbre cogneur à Poudlard*

Harry alla parler à Sirius quand je regardai le ciel et me souvint, d'une chose en la voyant...La pleine lune...

_ SIRIUS ! Criai-je

Il se retourna et vit la pleine lune pendant que je tombai par terre à coter de Remus. Mes yeux jaunes brillaient de mille feux. Je me relevais en combattant mon loup. Severus arriva à se moment là.

_ Partez, courez, ne restez pas là ! Dit-il à Harry, Hermione et Ron

Remus se transforma éjecta Sirius et Sirius l'attaqua puis ils disparurent dans la forêt Harry les suivais. Severus s'approcha de moi avec un mouchoir, me le mit sur la bouche et le nez et je m'évanouis.

[Pdv Ext]

Severus emmenât Hermione, Ron à l'infirmerie et Damon à son appart pour l'attacher, la pleine lune n'était pas terminer...

Suite au prochain episode...


	10. Chapter 10

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore était à coté de mon lit entrain de dormir. Je le réveillai doucement et lui demanda de m'expliquer la situation.

_ Hier soir, je t'ai drogué à l'aconit et à la verveine pour pouvoir de transporter, pour t'attacher. Remus à démissionner parce qu'il ne veut pas faire prendre plus de risque à Dumbledore. Sirius à été sauvé par Harry et Hermione, donc maintenant il est en fuite mais bien sur, il ne peu aller chez toi.

_ D'accord.

Je me levai pour partir quand il m'arrêta

_ Je sais que d'après tout ce que tu prétends tu tien beaucoup à ton père et que tu aimerais qu'il soit un bon père pour toi mais essaye un peu de faire le premier pas.

Je le regardais un moment puis partit. Je passai à coté d'un couloir quand j'entendis.

_ Maintenant pour parler de Sirius on dit Padfoot ou Patmol, okey ? On dit que c'est le chien de ma tante.

Ils me virent. C'était trop tard pour moi de m'enfuir.

_ Tu nous espionne ? demanda Harry

_ Nan, vous avez juste parlé trop fort, pour mon oreille

_ Ha ta eu ta lettre de Patmol toi aussi ?

_ Il y a quelques règles à ne pas aborder maintenant qu'on ce connait ! Règle n°1 = Ne jamais mentionné mon père devant moi

Règle n°2 = Ni ma mère.

Règle n°3 = Ne parler pas de ma famille tout court

Règle n°4 = Si une de ses règles n'est pas respecté vous en payerai le prix cher, Compris ?!

Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partis, je n'avais pas envi d'aller manger, j'allai me coucher sur l'herbe, il y avait un beau soleil, autant en profiter. Je pensé au fait que j'ai bientôt 18 ans et que je n'aurai pas de boulot, pas de famille, pas d'amis, rien. Juste ma voix qui résonnera en écho. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est d'être normal, d'aimé et être aimé, d'avoir une famille, des amis, de la vie autour de moi. Tout ce que j'ai c'est de l'argent, du pouvoir et l'immortalité complète. Il faut que tu te reprennes Damon !

Je mis des lunettes de soleil Ray-ban (PUB) et mit ma capuche pour pas qu'on voit mon visage et je montais les marches jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie ou je me mis à la fenêtre ouverte je me tenais sur les bords et laisser le vent soufflé vers moi.

Je sentis des gens arriver alors je partis, il n'y avait qu'un endroit pour rester enfin seul, la Salle sur Demande. Je demandai des coussins pour me coucher et une station pour écouter de la musique. Je me couchai sur les coussins mit un instrumental et commença à chanter : ( /TXFqTfMoj1Y = Trad. Française)

Je décidai de sortir de cette salle, me calmer et reprendre ma vie comme avant...Enfin essayer...Je pris une bouteille de whiskey, je la bus en marchant dans les couloirs quand soudain, je fonçai dans un groupe, ma bouteille tombât ainsi que moi, j'étais complètement bourré. Puis je regardais qui j'ai fonçait dedans, ho non encore eux, le groupe à Potter.

_ Hermione, va chercher le professeur Snape vite.

Elle partit très vite et je n'eus le temps de rien dire que je m'évanouis.

*Le lendemain*

Je me réveillai doucement, j'avais un truc accrocher à mon bras, j'ouvris les yeux et vis que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital, Remus était à coté de moi.

_ Bien dormis Damon ? Me dit-il avec un ton grave, de plus il m'a appelé Damon

_ Remus...

_ Arrête de tout prendre à cause de lui !

_ Je sais mais entre le voir puis Dumbledore qui me dit de faire le premier pas, puis Harry et son groupe qui parlent de lui puis me demande si j'ai eu sa lettre, j'en pouvais plus mus' au bout d'un moment je sature. Puis je pensais à mon avenir et quel avenir hein ? Je voyais que du vide, puis j'ai pensais à mes amis, nouveau la même chose quels amis ? Puis la famille c'est pareil ! Il ne me reste plus rien !

_ Je comprends Aaron mais regarde moi, tu crois qu'il me reste quoi à moi et est ce que je fais comme toi nan je surmonte.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil, toi ta des amis, et les gens ne te regarde pas de travers à cause de « Sirius Black ». Puis personne ne connaît ton statu de loup-garou et même avec tu peux avoir un travail vu que ça empêche juste les jours autour la pleine lune alors que moi je suis un hybride, les gens ne me donneront jamais un boulot de peur que je les bouffe tout cru.

_ Maintenant arrête d'y penser et repose toi.

_ Juste pourquoi, je suis à l'hôpital, je suis un vampire, je guéris tout seul.

_ Ta pas bu beaucoup de sang, ses temps si et en buvant ta fait une overdose. Ils sont entrain de te remplacer ton sang avec de l'alcool et toutes les merdes par un sang neuf.

_ Je rentre quand ?

_ Demain matin.

Sur ce il partit, je dormis jusqu'au lendemain, de toute façon, j'avais que ça à faire

*Le lendemain*

[Pdv Ext]

Il fut récupérer par Snape, mais pas un mot sur le trajet. Snape lui parlait mais il ne répondait pas, il semblait déconnecter, mourant. Puis les cours recommença, il travaillait bien même très bien mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne participait pas, il longeait les murs, sans prêter attention au monde, sans prêter attention au clan « Potter », sans prêter attention à Severus, ni même à Draco, il ne parlait plus à personne, même plus Dumbledore, ni Remus. Il eu ses Aspics très facilement avec mention très bien, mais ça ne le fit plus réagir non plus, il restait dans son état comateux. Dumbledore pour lui remonter le moral, lui proposa même un poste ici comme surveillant, il refusa, puis il lui proposa de devenir professeur, mais la aussi il refusa, tout les propositions, il les refusa, puis quand Dumbledore lui demanda ce qu'il allait faire, il lui répondit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire dès le retour de son père...Retourner en Russie.


	11. Chapter 11

Mais avant de retourner en Russie, un dernier détour à faire.

*Manoir Malfoy*

J'arrivai en trombe dans leur jardin, Draco faisait du Quidditch et descendit de son balai pour venir à ma rencontre.

_ Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-il

_ Je dois parler à ton père. Dis-je d'un ton grave

_ C'est grave ?

_ Désoler Draco, je ne peux rien te dire.

_ Okey, pas grave

Il m'emmena vers son père qui était dans son bureau puis repartit.

_ Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ?

Je fermis la porte puis mit un sort de silence

_ La marque recommence à bruler nan ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

_ Ou il est ?

_ Tu veux être un espion ?

_ Non

_ Un mangemorts ?!

_ Non

_ Pourquoi tu veux le voir alors ?

_ Je suis ni pour votre clan, ni pour celui de Voldemort. Je suis juste moi-même, qu'aucun de vous ne m'en merde avec ça et je ne serais espion pour personne.

_ Viens je t'y emmène.

On transplana au Manoir des Lestrange, maison des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

*Au manoir Lestrange*

On toqua et Lucius montra sa marque pour entrer. Puis on monta au grenier puis Lucius toqua. Et on entendit une voix inhumaine parler.

_ Va voir ce que c'est Nagini.

Un serpent vint vers nous puis repartit vers Tom (Voldemort) et lui parla en fourchelangue.

_ Lucius et Black junior.

Je grimaçai à ce nom. Il nous demanda d'entrer alors on entra.

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite.

_ J'aimerais devenir mangemort.

_ Et pourquoi donc ?

_ Est-ce que je vous en pose des questions ?

_ Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas avec l'autre clan et avec ton père ?

_ Ne me parler pas de mon père ! Parce que je ne suis avec personne. Fouillez dans mon esprit vous verrez.

Il alla dans mon esprit et je lui montrai ma mauvaise relation avec mon père, Potter et sa bande, Dumbledore, et mes bonnes relations avec Severus, Lucius (sans mettre la partie amour) et Draco.

_ Tu es bien pour être mangemort, mais encore quelques test, amené moi un moldu.

On ramena un moldu et je dus lui lancer l'Imperio, puis le Crucio (Doloris) et enfin l'Avada Kedavra. Je réussi le test avec brio. Il demanda à Queudver de me mettre la marque sur le bras gauche. Et il le fit elle m'allait plutôt bien. Puis il me demanda ou j'allais être maintenant, je lui dis que j'allais postuler en garde du corps de Krum à Durmstrang en Russie. Il me laissa partir alors.

*Quelques jours après en Russie, Durmstrang*

_ Вы спросите меня, вы принимаете как телохранитель Крум здесь на Durmstrang? Me demanda Karkarof

(Vous me demandez, de vous acceptez en tant que garde du corps de Krum ici même à Durmstrang ?)

_ Да, сэр.

(Oui monsieur. )

_ Учитывая, что в этом году это Кубок огня, и будет идти с нами, чтобы быть телохранитель Крум, как быть уверены вы не обманывать и быть для Дамблдор?

(Etant donné que cette année c'est la coupe de feu et que vous allez partir avec nous pour être le garde du corps de Krum, comment être sur que vous n'allez pas trichez et être pour Dumbledore ?)

_ Я бы никогда не для Дамблдор!

(Je ne serais jamais pour Dumbledore !)

Je lui montrai mon bras gauche et souleva la manche puis l'enleva.

_ Ладно вы будете все время с ним и в такой же комнате как.

(D'accord, vous serez tout le temps avec lui et aussi dans la même chambre.)

*Quelques temps après, Arrivé à Poudlard avec Durmstrang*

On arriva avec Durmstrang dans la grande salle avec nos bâtons magiques, puis j'arrivai à coté de Krum sous les grands yeux de tout le monde.

_ Oh c'est Krum et Black! Fit Ron

Dumbledore fit son interminable discours comme d'habitude. Puis on s'assit à la table des Serpentard.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais la Damon, avec Krum en plus.

_ Je suis son garde du corps.

_ Comment ta fait pour le devenir.

_ Ce n'est pas ton affaire Draco.

*Le lendemain*

Alors que les jumeaux avec échoué leur tentative de mettre leur papiers dans la coupe, j'accompagnais Viktor pour mettre le sien avec Karkarof.

*Le soir même*

Nous étions tous rassemblez pour savoir les noms des Champions.

Notre Champion fut Viktor sans surprise, je lui fis une poignée de main pour le féliciter.

La Championne de BeauxBatons fut Fleur Delacour.

Le Champion de Poudlard fur Cédric Diggory.

Mais un autre papier sortit de la coupe de feu : Harry Potter.

*Quelques jours plus tard*

Après l'interview, l'entrainement et tout, Viktor était près, on était dans la loge en attendant quel Dragon, Viktor va affronter lors de la première épreuve.

Fleur Delacour devra affronter un Vert Gallois

Viktor un Boutefeu Chinois

Cédric Diggory un Suédois à Museau Court

Puis enfin Potter reçu le plus dangereux de tous, un Magyar à Pointe.

Chacun doit récupérer un œuf en or, que le dragon doit protéger.

Ils réussirent tous à le récupérer.

*Quelques jours plus tard*

Viktor réussit à décoder le secret du code de l'œuf, la prochaine épreuve se passera sous l'eau, ils devront récupérer quelque chose qui leur est cher, en faisant attention aux sirènes.

Mais bon pour l'instant, le plus important fut le bal, Viktor invita Hermione. Ils s'amusaient bien pendant que de loin, je le surveiller. Severus vient à coter de moi.

_ On ne donne plus de nouvelle alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps

_ Alors c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Lucius ? Ton bras gauche ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne me justifie pas, à personne.

*Quelques jours plus tard, Epreuve n°2*

Viktor se semi-métamorphosa en Requin et récupéra Hermione.

Fleur fit une bulle d'air mais abandonna.

Cédric fit aussi une bulle d'air et récupéra Cho Chang.

Et Potter récupéra Ron et la sœur à Fleur.

Quelques minutes après la fin de l'épreuve, on découvrit le corps de M. Croupton sans vie dans la forêt.

*Quelques jours après, Dernière Epreuve*

La dernière épreuve est de trouver la coupe de feu dans le labyrinthe. Fleur fut aspirée par les buissons. Et Viktor aussi. Puis Cédric et Harry prirent la coupe ensemble et...

Suite au prochain chapitre...


	12. Chapter 12

Cédric et Harry prirent la coupe ensemble et transplanèrent...

Quelques minutes après je sentis ma marque me bruler beaucoup, je regardai Igor puis Severus et parti en courant dans un endroit vide pour transplaner par la marque.

*Cimetière*

On apparu tous l'un après l'autre et je vis que Tom avait sa nouvelle forme. Puis je vis Diggory à terre mort et Potter sur les os du père de Tom.

_ Bienvenue mes amis, 13 ans ont passé, et pourtant, vous voilà devant moi comme si c'était hier. Je m'avoue quand même déçu. Aucun d'entre vous n'a tenté de me retrouver.

Il enleva les masques des mangemorts les plus importants en disant leurs noms.

_ Grabbe

_ MacNair

_ Goyle

Puis il s'approcha de Lucius.

_ Même pas toi, Lucius

Et lui enleva le masque tout aussi violement.

_ Maître si j'avais détecté un signe, l'ombre d'un indice... Dit Lucius

_ Il y a eu des indices.

_ Je vous assure maître, je n'ai jamais renoncé. Le visage que j'ai du exhiber chaque jour, ça c'est mon vrai masque.

_ Moi, je suis revenu. dit Queudver

_ Par peur pas par loyauté ! Néanmoins, tu t'es révélé utile ses derniers mois.

Il lui remplaça sa main coupé. Puis regarda vers moi.

_ Oh excuse moi Damon, j'ai oublié de te présenter.

Il retira mon masque doucement. Puis s'approcha de Potter.

_ Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que le fils de son parrain est un mangemort ?

Il ne répondu pas. Puis Tom s'approcha de Diggory et poussa son visage sur le coté avec son pied

_ Quel beau garçon.

_ Ne le touche pas ! S'exclama Potter

_ Harry, je te présenterai bien, mais tu es devenu bien plus célèbre que moi ces temps ci. Le garçon qui a survécu. Que de mensonges ont fait ta légende, Harry. Est-ce que je dois révéler ce qui c'est vraiment passer, cette fameuse nuit, 13 ans auparavant ? Dois-je révéler comment j'ai réellement perdu mes pouvoirs ? C'était l'amour, voyez-vous quand cette chère douce Lily Potter a donné sa vie pour son fils, elle lui a donné l'ultime protection, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. C'était de la vielle magie. Mais peut importe. Les choses ont changé. Je peux t'atteindre maintenant.

Il posa son doigt sur sa cicatrice, et Potter cria de toutes ses forces. Puis l'enleva.

_ C'est étonnant l'effet de quelques gouttes de ton sang.

Il le laissa tomber au sol

_ Ramasse ta baguette, Potter ! J'ai dit, ramasse ! Debout ! On t'a initié au duel, je présume ? D'abord nous nous saluons. Allez Harry fait-le. Dumbledore n'aimerais pas que tu ne fasses pas les coutumes. J'ai dit : Salut !

Il le fit se pencher pour le saluer.

_ C'est mieux. Maintenant, Endoloris !

Potter se tordit dans tout les sens.

_ C'est bien Harry. Tes parents seraient fiers. Surtout sa sale mère moldue.

_ Expeliarmus. Lui lança Potter

Tom l'évita. Et lui renvoya un sort.

_ Je vais te tuer, Harry Potter. Je vais te détruire. Désormais, plus personne ne remettra en cause mes pouvoirs. Désormais, si on parle de toi, c'est seulement pour parler de comment tu as imploré ta mort. Et que moi seigneur misécordieu, je t'ai rendu service. Debout !

Potter partit se cacher derrière un rocher.

_ Ne me tourne pas le dos ! Je veux que tu me regarde te tuer ! Je veux voir la lumière abandonné tes yeux.

Potter vint vers lui.

_ Comme vous voudrez. Expeliarmus !

_ Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte jailli de la baguette de Tom et rouge de la baguette de Potter, elles se rencontrèrent toutes les deux. Les mangemorts commençaient à s'agiter.

_ Ne faites rien, il est à moi

Un dôme se mit autour d'eux. Et des fantômes apparurent à coté de Potter, donc ceux de James, Lily et Cédric. Potter rompu le lien et les fantômes partirent vers Tom, et pendant ce temps Potter pris le corps à Cédric et le trophée et ça les transplana.

_ NOOON ! Cria Voldemort.

*Quelques jours après*

On découvrît qu'Alastor Maugrey était en fait Barty Croutch Junior, il partit droit à Azkaban. Le ministère refusa de croire au retour de Voldemort. Puis toutes les écoles sans allaient mais moi j'avais décidé de rester. Voldemort de retour, il faut que je reste.

Je regardais la bande à Potter. Ils m'ont vue et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi. Dit Potter.

_ Ou quoi ?

_ Je le dit à Dumbledore pour la marque.

_ Je ne vois pas le problème.

_ T'es mangemort, tu veux me tuer.

_ Nan

_ Comment ça, nan, je t'ai vu la bas.

_ Je ne suis pas pour Voldemort, je ne suis pas pour Dumbledore, je suis juste moi-même, autant avoir le plus d'information, des deux coté. Et je te tuerai que quand tu auras tué Voldemort. Et encore si t'es gentil, je ne te tuerai peut être pas.

*Quelques temps après, Black House*

Aujourd'hui j'accueille l'ordre du phœnix. Tout le monde rentra, l'intérieur est plutôt sinistre. Mais j'ai voulu le garder comme ça pour faire chiez Sirius, qui vient juste de passer devant moi sans me regarder. Bref ya toute la famille Weasley qui débarque aussi.

*Une semaine après*

Certain allèrent chercher Potter pour le ramener ici. Pendant qu'on faisait notre réunion, ils arrivèrent.

_ Il devient de plus en plus fort chaque minute, nous devons agir ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Harry. Dit Madame Weasley

_ Madame Weasley. Répondit Harry

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je suis désolé mais on doit attendre que la réunion se finisse pour manger. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais va rejoindre les autres, premier étage, première porte à droite.

Nous continuâmes notre réunion.

_ Sans lui, nous ne saurions même pas que Voldemort est de retour. Dit Sirius

Je rigolai à ça. Il m'ignora et continua.

_ Il n'est plus un enfant Molly.

_ Mais ce n'est pas un adulte ! Il n'est pas James, Sirius ! Répondit-elle

_ Ce n'est pas ton fils !

_ C'est tout comme ! Et qui il lui reste ?

_ Il m'a moi !

_ Quelle touchant revers de paternité, Black! Potter finira peut être traître comme son cher parrain. S'exclama Severus.

_ Reste en dehors de ça, Snivellus.

_ Ne l'appelle pas comme ça et il raison ! Répondis-je

Puis une dispute fut entre moi, Severus et Sirius.

*Après la réunion, l'heure du diner*

Tout le monde descendit vers la cuisine

_ J'espère que ta faim Harry. Dit Molly

_ Harry Potter. Dit Sirius

_ Sirius. S'exclama Harry

Ils se firent un câlin.

Puis on alla tous à table manger et les grands expliquèrent la situation à Harry.

Suite au prochain chapitre...


End file.
